An equalist named Yumi
by hikomorae
Summary: An orphan named Yumi is saved by the Equalists. She is trained to fight, while channeling her anger against the benders. However, when faced with Korra and her friends, her instincts waver, as she begins to realize not all of them are evil.


**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction based on the Legend of Korra created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I do not claim ownership of the characters from TLOK.  
**

**This is my first story! I wanted to create another character into TLOK, while it still (hopefully) maintains the events that happens in the story.**

_Prologue_

_7 Year ago..._

When I was ten, my parents were taken away from me by bandits, bandits who could bend elements. We heard stories about these lawless beings in the mountains, but we never would have imagined that we would run into them . The rumors said that these bandits would stakeout certain areas that were rich with merchants and travelers to steal whatever treasure they wanted. And if one was unlucky enough to run into the rare ruthless kind, those travelers never made it out alive. My parents were those unlucky few, and they died giving me a chance to live.

What happened was that my family and I were traveling to another city to learn and trade secrets of medicine. My parents were healers. Through the study of the human anatomy, they were able to identify chi pressure points that corresponded to certain areas within the body. Wherever there was pain, they were able to use needles to disrupt and heal the body through specific chi channels. They traveled around the world and has brought me along, since I was born. Once I was old enough to understand things, helping my parents heal others became a family practice.

Every day when we were together, they would teach me all that they knew about the human body, and show me where these pressure points were located from patients all over the world. By the time I was ten years old, I had all the pressure points located on the body memorized and imprinted in my mind. I can literally close my eyes and envision the points, without directly looking at the body.

However, medicine was an ever evolving profession, which was why my family and I journeyed around the world to meet other practitioners to share secrets and other newly learned tools of the trade.

By the time we reach a secluded road in the mountains, the bandits sprang and attacked us out of the blue. Earth benders lifted a wall from the ground, blocking our escape route. The leader descended, and walked through the fire towards us. He must have been the fire bender. He demanded for our money or valuables, but we told him we had nothing but leaf balms and needles.

My father tried to reason with them, but it didn't work. He told us that we were to receive a punishment for not having any payment through this path. The leader flicked his hand, and an earth bender broke up the wall behind us, and smashed my father all over until he fell to the ground. My mother and I screamed.

"What a sore sight, bury his body in rocks." The leader barked.

"Daddy!" I tried to lunge towards him, but my sobbing mother held me back. We collapsed onto our knees, with my mother holding me tight against her. While the bandits were distracted, my mother whispered to me.

"When I tell you to run, run and don't look back. Can you do that for me sweetie?"

Tears dripping down my eyes, I shook my head. "No, I can't. Mom, don't do this."

With her eyes covered with tears, she smiled "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. We will get out of this."

The lead bandit walked towards us, and before he got a chance to do anything, my mother sprang on him. Using fingers and knuckles, she jabbed and punched at his pressure points, paralyzing his body. No longer able to stand, the leader fell to the ground.

"Run!" Pushing me forward, my mother and I started running. "Don't look back!"

By the time, the shock from the other benders wore off, the leader yelled. "Kill them now!"

We ran from the path and into a forest. When we hit a clearing, we came to a cliff. The earth bender shifted the rocks on the ground, tripping my mother. She sprawled on the ground.

I look back. "Mother!"

"Keep running!" While she tried to get up, the earth bender brought up the rocks, and buried her to death.

I screamed for her, and the earth bender turns his attention to me. With no other option, I jump over the cliff. Free flying through the air, until I plunged into the icy cold water of the river and fall into darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was in a cabin , with bandages wrapped around my head, an arm and a leg in a cast. I burst into tears.

Someone comes towards me, and I see a man with a head of black shaggy hair. He sits in the chair next to me.

"What is your name?" He says as he watches me bawl my eyes out.

I try to stop crying, and after a few minutes, I managed to do so. I stifle my hiccups. "Yumi."

"What happened Yumi?"

"Benders." I choke out. "My parents were killed by benders. I am now an orphan."

His face harden. "I'm sorry."

Quietly, I say in a whisper. "I will never forgive them." Raising my voice, I continue " I hate them...I hate them all… I wish they didn't exist!" I didn't realize I was shouting until he stands up and places his hands on my shoulder to calm me down. He looks me in the eyes.

"You are not alone. You can call me Lieutenant "

He tells me about his Leader, Amon who wishes to bring about equality among non benders against benders. He tells me that Amon is very captivating and enthralling. I'm thinking he must have a way with words to enrapture this cold and silent man, yet not all emotionless as he has saved me. He says he will bring Amon here, soon.

The next day, Amon came to me. He was very intimidating, with his mask and hood that showed only his cold black eyes. He tells me I have survived a great ordeal, and that I am one of the chosen ones born for this purpose, that Benders need to be wiped out. He asks me to fight with him, as an equalist, the term that he used. Since the death of my parents, I lost everything dear to me. My body might be here, but spiritually, I lost the will to live. When he told me I was born for this, I was swept off my feet. He has given me a new purpose in life. A new fire has awakened in me.

Months later after I've healed, I started learning how to fight. The Lieutenant, who saved me was not much of a talker, but that was fine with me. We spent our days training. He taught me how to fight. It seems there are others in the world who also learned about pressure points, and how valuable it could be in a fight against benders. So, he taught me how to fight, while incorporating my knowledge of pressure points. I trained and trained with him, so that I may never have to be a victim again. These bruises only prove that I am getting stronger. I harden my resolve against the fight with the benders, as they have taken away the one thing that I loved, and given me a memory of pain and sadness.

Now, 7 years has past. We have found others like us, a whole legions of members, hiding our identities. It is time for the revolution, as the new avatar has arrived in Republic City.


End file.
